The Force of the Resistance: Abandonment
by Astuonian
Summary: A young man, who was born during an ongoing imperial mission, the grandson of an inquisitor, has found out about the state of the galaxy. He wishes to join the resistance, but first he must find a way to contact them, and find a way for them to trust him.
1. Abandonment

My parents died in the inferno that swallowed up the planet, as they tried to get others into the transports. They had loaded my ship with trinkets and artefacts and the crew treated me like I was dirt. I was fine when they stopped me from going into the cargo bay; I was fine when they stopped me from wondering around the ship; but they rummaged through my quarters whilst I was eating. I found them with my father's lightsaber, they were trying to agree on how much they were going to sell it for.

They had left their blasters on the rack. I quietly grabbed one as I entered the room. They were too busy discussing to notice me until I opened fire. The first shot burned a hole cleanly through the chest of the man holding my father's saber. The second hit the next man who moved in the chest. The third crew member cowered. He managed to call for reinforcements before I had a chance to move. His body slumped to the ground and I took the lightsaber and left for my room.

No one dared open the door. The room was sealed and ejected when we got to the next inhabited planet.

I didn't realize I wasn't on the ship until my food ran out. I spent the next year scavenging parts from the treacherous ship graveyard; and bartering my way through getting scrap and other spare parts that dim witted ship captains didn't understand.

One day an escape pod hit the ground near my encampment. I thought that there might be survivors, and I was half right. The contents of the pod were two droids and a small cargo container. The first droid was the one which surprised me. It was an imperial ID9 seeker droid, modified in small ways to enable it to make field repairs to a Starfighter or small transport. The droid immediately showed me that it wasn't a threat. It opened the pod and an Astromech droid emerged carrying the cargo container. The second droid was the same size and shape as an R6 unit, with the personality to match, however it had also undergone adjustments, it had strengthened motors and a higher capacity power cell. Their pod had some of the remaining parts I needed to complete my makeshift starship.

I left the planet on my 11th birthday.

The droids were the only survivors of a first order transport which had gone into disrepair after a particularly bad encounter with an asteroid belt, their escape pod had locked on to the Imperial broadcast signal I had taken with me from my home.

I spent the next half a year training and learning, via holocrons that were packed in my room on the old ship. I learnt how to use a lightsaber, the force and, less so, a blaster. I learnt how to do many things with the Force, but I couldn't manage to perform any mental tricks like sensing, or reading someone's thoughts.

The swirling blue vastness of hyperspace gave way to the blackness of space. The computer sparked to life. The communicator bleeped and a hologram of an older woman in desert survival clothes, "Kaise, we've heard your message. I can get you to the Resistance, but I need a favour."

"What is it, Darie?"

"I need an extra gun. We're going after that gang you found for us. We've cornered them, but it's a bit of a stalemate."

"I'll help."

"Great. I'll send you the coordinates."

"L9 set the course. Let me know when we get to the planet."

I made my way to the armoury section of the cobbled together ship. I wrapped up my arms with the same wraps as I always did, a set of black wraps made from the old clothes of a dead imperial officer, on my left arm; and a white bandage that has had so many bloodstains from ion scores, cuts and other injuries from training and tinkering. I picked up my lightsaber from its stand in the armoury. Walking past my father's lightsaber on its pedestal I set up the training regime. A battered old droid slowly woke up. It was programed with a set of military grade training regimen and a high powered force field that needed to be repaired, but worked enough for rudimentary saber training.

What a way to spend my 18th birthday.

The droid started its first battle sequence, raising its blaster. I wanted to try out something from one of the last holocrons that I recovered. As it fired I concentrated. I felt the bolt start to move I pushed against it with the force. It slowed but didn't stop. It did give me enough time to move out the way, but the ultimate goal is to have it move towards the firer.

I ignited the lightsaber, the cobalt blade flaring up and initiating the droid's extreme prejudice protocol. As I blocked blaster bolt after blaster bolt I prepared to slice the droid in half. I slipped up, missing a single bolt, which hit me in the shoulder. Rage more than pain spread through me. I moved with lightning quick fury, the white centre column of the saber blurred into a cone in my vision as it sliced through the droid's blaster.

I slashed repeatedly at the droid until it's shield cut off. I regained my focus just before my blade connected with the droid. L9 chirped, summoning me to the cockpit. I got to the controls as we started the landing approach. I recited the mantra which many sith had recited millennia before the Clone Wars, "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall free me." I always thought it was about inner strength, and about how the power comes from within. Most of the accounts I had read said that the code was about the pursuit of power and how sith are destined to free everyone through knowledge of the Force. I had seen that widespread peace is unobtainable. It could be found individually, but peace across a civilisation is rather impossible.

I held the ship steady until we landed at the compound, a small collection of buildings near a large city. The landing was smooth, considering the broken and old landing gear. I exited the ship, leaving L9 to repair circuits and do general maintenance on the ship. The ID9 seeker droid, nicknamed DV after its serial number: ID9-RU-DV, came with me. I grabbed a pistol as I walked out into the hangar. Darie, in her desert gear, with a pistol in hand, met me. As she brought me to the sieged building I was told about the situation by a hologram of a heavily armoured man with a riot shield and heavy blaster.

"The gang is in the single room with no way in or out, unfortunately they have more days of rations and water than we do here, and we can't bring supplies in quick enough. So you are going to go in and break the siege."

"Okay. I'd like to set my droid to canvas the area first though. I like to see what I'm dealing with before I rush blindly into a potentially deadly room filled with murderous gang members who wronged me when I was a child."

"Fine."

The short reply was uttered with the undertone of annoyance. The hologram flickered and died then Darie started chuckling.

"He may not find it funny, but the way you manage to infuriate my boss every time we work together cracks me up every time. Though I do think that may be part of the reason I'm looking for a new crew every time you show up."

"They just hate being seen as inadequate. You guys are doing the important job by keeping them from leaving. I'm just coming in and killing everything in sight."

"Good."

We spent the rest of the short walk in silence. I was shown some holographic images of scans of the room. I was escorted to the room and I sent DV into the room. The first image I saw confirmed the scans I was shown earlier. I opened the door. Before I could step forward they started shooting. I slowed the bolts down enough to run to the other end of the room, before they even knew I was gone. I fired a volley of bolts from my own blaster taking out two of the five guys. The next few shots pinned me down behind a portable force field that they erected to stop the crew from storming the room. I pulled the lightsaber from my belt. They stopped shooting, to stop from overheating. I leapt up and swung my rifle, with one hand, before slamming my unignited lightsaber down onto a gang member. DV pounced at a second, its welding torch ignited. The gang started firing round after round at me, once they regained their focus. My saber was ignited before I realised what I was doing. The closest gang member slumped to the ground as my saber ripped through his chest. The next attempted to hit me with his rifle, but my left hand grabbed him by the neck. He fought his way free. That distracted me for just a second too much, the last member fired. The pistol's shot hit my armour, tore through it and pain shot from my back. I whipped around, bringing my saber around with me. The woman didn't look shocked or angry as her torso separated from her legs. She looked more confused. In the moment I took before realising what I'd done the only standing gang member shot towards me again. I stopped the blast in mid-air, a squirming bolt of red plasma, inches from my hand. I could feel the heat of the bolt warm my arm.

I let the bolt go. It screeched as it whipped past me. I shot the man in the knee, then elbow, then a stun shot to the chest.

The crew came in and saw the two unconscious men. They systematically executed them, before I could say otherwise.

"So, what Darie said about you was correct." The man seemed puzzled, though I couldn't really tell, unlike most Jedi, I was never able to perform any of the mental tricks. I couldn't sense danger or heal sense a hidden injury or disease.

"Yes." I my voiced seemed harsher than I'm used to, "I do what I'm paid to."

"Good…" He looked troubled, "I thought that Darie was doing you a favour?"

"Yes. My payment is information."

"Oh." The look of relief showed me that he was worried I'd take more than he could give.

Darie and her bodyguards arrived to take me to my ship.

The guards stayed outside the hangar, whilst Darie and I talked.

"The info is already in the ship; your droid took it."

"Thanks. Why don't you come with me?"

"I have a home here, also the resistance won't take me."

"Goodbye I guess." I said. We shook hands and I slowly walked onto my ship. I'd never given the ship a name, except home, nothing seemed to match the patchwork of ships that it was made from. The YT-1300 back of the ship was connected to the front of a Lambda class shuttle The stabilizer had to be replaced by two T-65 X-Wing wings. The only weapons on the ship were the YT turrets and some salvaged AT-AT cannons.


	2. The Resistance

I sat in the cockpit and plugged in the coordinates that L9 gave me as I got on board. The computer stated the journey time, which was far too long to just sit at the controls and stare into hyperspace. I took the time to attempt to fly a Starfighter on the military flight simulator that I salvaged in my early years. I had been able to ace it without trying lately, so I tried to test myself. I set the simulated enemies to be a star destroyer, imperial class, and a legion of TIEs. The virtual fighter shredded the fighters with ease, using manoeuvres that worked with my actual ship.

The star destroyer was a different story. I managed to avoid and take out its turrets, but the shields prevented me from doing anything substantial. I made a small mistake which caused my stabiliser wing to get knocked off. I managed to get into hyperspace, but just barely, without the stabiliser the fighter didn't want to dodge and weave like it once had. Once in hyperspace, the simulation ended.

I tried the same sim over and over until I got tired. I went to sleep, DV started to repair the simulator, a habit he had gotten into since he had found a way of optimising the response time and downloading other, newer, ships.

I was woken by a blaring of alarms. The ship was coming out of hyperspace, but it had already scanned for threats. The alarms told me they'd found some.

I scrambled to the cockpit and searched the surrounding area for ships.

The X-wings started circling me. Judging my firepower, they were in attack position. The cruiser behind it was what caught my eye. The beeping of the communicator shocked me. I quickly responded.

"This is Kaise Wykail, I was told that I could get in contact with the Resistance here."

"Who sent you?" The message was voice only, heavily distorted.

"Darie," my voice was calm, but I was shaking.

"Stay within the escort and move towards the starboard hangar. Do not deviate from that flightpath, and keep your turrets facing away from the ship until you land."

I followed their instructions, carefully moving the turrets so they were in a backwards position, and flying fairly close to the nearest X-Wing. Entering a hangar seemed to have a different feel than entering a planet, the change from Zero-G to artificial gravity was as sudden as the change from a vacuum to artificial atmosphere. My ship quickly, and discretely, normalized its pressure. The landing was just as smooth as on the planet, but I was more conscious of the broken landing gear.

The hangar didn't look as pristine as I remember the Imperial base I lived out the early years of my life on, but it was still cleaner than most places I'd been. A detail of security troopers, heavily armed, marched onto the ship. They combed it over for weapons, confiscating most of the contents of the armoury. The lightsabers were all that was left. I gathered them up and my droids and I followed the troopers onto the hangar.

A pilot in an orange jumpsuit and a black flight helmet leant against his Starfighter, the only black fighter in the hangar, a small droid of a design I hadn't ever encountered rolled around at the pilot's feet. He spoke first.

"What do you want to talk to the resistance about?"

"I want to join. I've got a ship weapons and training plus my droid has some locked out First Order data although it's about 7 years old." I took a deep breath.

Looking intrigued he told one of the troopers to take the droids to the slicing team.

He beckoned me to follow him to an elevator that took us up to the command deck.

Standing in front of us, to greet us, was General Leia, I had seen holos of her from her Rebel Alliance days. I'd known her as a traitor in my younger years, but I learnt to respect the Alliance and their cause once I was old enough. She wore unimpressive military clothes; unlike the rest of the officers, her uniform didn't have a badge denoting rank or position. There were lines of moister skin that ran down her face, evidence of tears.

Her command team was the most diverse I'd ever seen. Aliens I had never seen before and some I had, Twi'leks, Rodians and several others.

General Leia spoke, "Welcome to the resistance, Poe said you wanted to speak to us."

"I want to join you." Her eyes caught on the lightsaber at my belt, they started to tear-up. "I can fight, fly, do maintenance, anything you want me to."

"Why do you want to fight?"

"I've had bad experiences with tyrannical regimes."

"I noticed your Lightsaber. Do you know the Force?"

"Yes, I remember being taught from a young age."

"Could you teach some of our recruits? They aren't strong in the Force, but they can use it."

"I can try."

Poe interjected, "what should we do, General?"

"Get him to an orientation briefing, and test him. Give him a bunk and get Finn to mentor him."

"Finn is still recovering."

"That's fine, he won't need to stress." Poe escorted me to the elevator again, this time getting off on a crew deck. I was then shepherded to a small room. My things had already been moved and were piled neatly on a desk next to the small bed. On the bed were a set of folded overalls as well as some combat gear. Hanging up on the door was an orange jumpsuit and white helmet, plain and simple.

"So their trying you out for everything then!" A human woman, about my age, came through the door, she had pale skin and black hair cut short.

"Are you my bunk mate?"

"Obviously." She sat on the neat bed, creasing the sheets, "Did they give you to Finn as well?"

"Yeah. Who is he, sorry I pretty much just got here."

"He's a soldier from what I found out, but he got hurt quite badly."

"So they give him the easy cases."

"Exactly."

"I'm Kaise by the way, and you are?"

"Mira." She got up and left. About a minute later she returned in an orange jumpsuit of her own, "Didn't they tell you? We've got the pilot's test in about ten minutes. I don't think we should be late."

I hastily undressed and put on the jumpsuit, not bothering to worry about modesty or embarrassment. The jumpsuit was a bit too baggy for me, it was comfortable, but didn't allow for quick movement.

"It looks big on you."

"Thanks."

We rushed to the hangar. We weren't last, but we had cut it close. We were each directed to a Starfighter, a T-70 X-Wing. L9 had been prepped and was ready to help me pilot. The cockpit was small, but not cramped, the controls were very simple to understand, and I already knew how to fly the ship before the quick tutorial had even started. Once in flight my instincts kicked in. I routinely checked oxygen, structural integrity, and shield strength. We went on an easy route; we didn't even need weapons. It was purely an agility test. Most of the class aced the test first try; the rest only needed another one or two tries. The more advanced test stumped a few of us, but Mira, two others and I managed to tackle it quite quickly.

On our return we were congratulated, and separated into squadrons. I was assigned to silver squadron, a new squadron of fighter pilots who can handle themselves. I was given the designation of 'Silver three'.

The rest of the day was busy. Infantry tests were right after a short break to eat. Those consisted of a short obstacle course and weapons training, I particularly excelled at melee combat, managing to win every duel.

After the tests we all had to meet our mentors. The meeting was being held in a large room. We'd all changed into more formal wear, although each had their own small differences, a customised blaster here, small badges and other jewellery there. Mira wore a ragged and worn jacket that looked too big for her, and made her seem smaller and childlike. I, on the other hand, wore my father's old imperial rank badges and on my belt I had my lightsaber hanging alongside my father's.

Finn was a human male. He wore simple clothes that seemed to belong in a medbay and walked with a more than subtle limp. We went to him more than he came to us. Once we'd met he was brought a chair by a droid. When he sat down I noticed that he winced slightly as his back hit the back rest.

"So, from what I have here, you are both pretty good at just about everything."

"Yes Sir!" Mira said this with a quiet and soft voice, as she did she resisted the urge to go to attention.

"If you do need anything, then you can use this to call me directly." He gave us each a small, short-range communicator. I put it in a pouch on my belt. Finn's gaze caught on my lightsaber.

"My father helped me build it." I said, noticing his gaze.

"I've only ever seen two lightsabers before, one had been in the hands of a very dangerous man, the other seemed to belong to one of my closest friends."

Mira suddenly took a step back.

"What's wrong?" both of us asked at once.

"I didn't know you were a Jedi."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just… I've got a secret." Her voice became very quiet, "I found out that I was gifted in the force very recently. My family already hated me, this just gave them a reason to hate me more."

"I'm here to help with that. They searched my ship and saw that I have quite a few holocrons. Most of them were made by my father and my grandfather, but some are from ancient Jedi and Sith. They want me to teach people who are force sensitive."

"Really!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yes. I don't know how or when it's going to be set up."

"I'll see what I can find out."

We returned to the mess hall for the last meal of the day. The food was bland and mass produced, but very filling. People split into groups. Mira and I found ourselves conversing about Starfighters and told stories about our time before joining. I was quiet for most of the conversation, listening more than talking, I was distracted by a pair of Twi'leks who were obviously twins. Their colouring was different to any other Twi'lek I had seen, dark grey. Their eyes were bright blue and they seemed to do everything in unison. Both girls wore grey-blue versions of the pilot jumpsuits.

"So what did you before you arrived?" The question came from Paus, a corellian human who had told us about his time as part of a freighting crew.

"I planet hopped. I've spent a lot of time on my own. I went from planet to planet trying to join the resistance."

"How come you didn't join earlier?" Paus' Zabrak friend Krei asked

"I was too young."

"Wait how old are you?"

"18"

"Really! I thought you were about 24." Paus said

"Yeah. I've always been mature for my age. I think that happens when you see your planet explode."

"Oh, wow that must be terrible." Mira looked truly sympathetic.

"I guess. It was a long time ago. I don't really remember it."

"I think it's time for bed." Paus said as he looked at the time, "we've got training in the morning."

"I think we should go too." Mira responded, but before we could leave Poe walked up to us.

"Kaise, can I speak with you for a second."

"Sure."

"You know the project that you want to do?"

"Yeah."

"We have a room and four pupils for you."

"Five. Mira is force sensitive."

"I know, Finn told me."

"Oh."

"Go to this room tomorrow after lunch." He handed me a data pad with a map on it.


	3. The First Day

The bed was more comfortable than the one on my ship. I fell asleep very quickly. My dreams were filled with swirling images of fire consuming a planet, Starfighters in flight, and two lightsabers clashing.

I woke up to a voice saying, "choose." I got up and washed. I went through my normal routine of putting on my arm wrappings and the orange jumpsuit, I had noticed that I had piloting first, and went to work on customising my helmet. I painted the helmet with silver stripes on the blast shield, I also painted my name and the design I'd seen on some holocrons, a star inside a circle with a set complicated lines entwining the star. That took up some if the time before Mira burst into my room. She was wearing her jumpsuit and had also painted her helmet, also in silver. Her helmet had a diamond pattern on the blast shield and her name on the side.

We didn't hurry to training, mostly due to a less than full stomach, but also because we talked a bit. When we got to the hangar we did hurry into our fighters. L9 had already prepped the fighter for launch. I cruised smoothly along the entire scouting patrol, until we left hyperspace right in front of an abandoned First Order station. The automated defended were still active. We broke formation and went about destroying the defences. One of the turrets hit my stabiliser, but the shot ricocheted off of the shields. I wasn't used to shields, the minor ones my old ship implemented were for small obstacles only. When we returned to formation the station was little more than a wreck. We circled back to investigate the remains.

"Kaise, can you send out that seeker droid of yours to scan the fuel supplies?" Paus, our squadron leader asked.

"Yeah, just one second." I relayed a command through my on-board communicator to DV, who detached from the bottom of my X-wing. I didn't even know he was there until he detached.

"The readouts are saying that they packed up and left in a hurry."

"Any fuel left?"

"Almost everything. DV says that they only gave the evacuation order when we were ten minutes away. Somehow they could tell we were coming!"

"Do you know how?"

"Can't tell… wait… DV says that their sensors report something on their communications array."

"What is it?"

"I'm sending it over." I got DV to return to his perch and sent over the data.

"Whatever it is, its big." Mira exclaimed as the data was relayed to the other members of the squadron.

Paus' craft suddenly turned to face the direction the transmission was coming from.

L9 and DV both screeched in alarm. The sound sensors, which provided an approximation of what the craft would sound like based upon shape and relative velocity, provided a loud low rumble. The Star Destroyer was huge. Streams of TIE fighters were flowing from the behemoth. Their sound pattern was deafening. All of us sent our fighters into attack position, all of us had been in space fights before. Everyone started talking at once, panicking about how to deal with the situation. The combination of chatter from the squadron and the panicking of my droids caused me to shut off all communication systems. Paus seemed to have done the same because we both started to move towards the fighters. I opened fire on the first two TIEs to reach us. The first few shots bounced off of the first, but the next penetrated the shields of the TIE. The second was too close to his partner and was hit by the severed solar vane which caused the TIE to spiral away, not destroyed, just dazed.

The others started to follow, noticing that Paus and I were clearing a path for our jump into Hyperspace. Mira and Krei helped us thin the crowd until the others were away. We turned tail and sped around the abandoned station, getting into a prime position for a jump. Mira and Paus were the first to leave, then Krei. I stayed as long as I could so that I could get L9 to wipe any information that the station may have collected about us. A TIE hit one of my stabilisers, not managing to sever it, but causing major hull damage. I jumped into Hyperspace moments later.

I knew that they couldn't follow us, but I was still sweating after seeing the amount of force that the First Order would use to protect its bases. I realised that I was also sweating after the rush of some real action. Rather than trying to talk my way through everything, we had to act.

Back on the cruiser my broken stabiliser was removed, and DV helped with repairs. Mira, Krei and I joined Gida, one of the Twi'lek twins, and Thom, an infantryman who was coming back from basic training. We went to lunch. The food was the same as last time. I focused more on the conversation than eating. Krei was retelling the story of how we narrowly escaped a Star Destroyer filled with TIEs and how he was fearing that we wouldn't make it.

Paus joined us after Krei's third retelling of the story.

"I've just given the intel to General Leia. We're avoiding that system, and any that lie close to the First Order."

"Cool. So how was it to be the first rookie squadron to see some action?" Poe had come to talk to us.

"Exciting, really." I was the first to speak. My response brought about slightly shocked faces from my peers

"How could you be excited by facing something like that?!"

"Easily." Poe answered for me.

"Well, you're both crazy." Krei said, "Give me a transport job any day."

"You realise that the transports generally can't fight back." Poe responded

"Well…"

"And they're the ones that are getting shot at the most."

"Okay." Krei sighed.

I finished my food, and we all parted ways for our free time. I went to the room Poe had told me about the night before. It was a small room with grey walls, carpeted floors and a long mirror along one wall. On a small table on the far side of the room were swords and knives, substitutes for the training saber I remember using when I first started learning. A single training dummy lay in a corner, a spare from the melee training room. A pile of random parts lay in a corner. Surprisingly I thought that it was perfect. I caught my reflection in the mirror. My tanned skin was covered in sweat and my dark brown hair was messy and far too long to suit my soft features. I started to think of what I could do with what I had been given, the space was nice, but I would need more.

The door opening was almost silent, but I noticed it due to the quiet of the room.

"Luke had a room like this, in his academy." Leia was on the verge of tears, but that didn't seem to diminish her presence.

"I remember a room like this on my home planet. It was grander, and darker, but still very similar."

"What was your home like?"

"I only remember parts, like building my lightsaber, and sparing with my father."

"We haven't gotten around to moving the holocrons. I'd like to see them before you start teaching."

"That's fine. I don't want to give you any reason to not trust me. However, I'll tell you this, some of those holocrons do contain dark side techniques."

"Were you going to teach them?"

"Yes, if I've learnt anything on my travels it's that the light has no meaning without the darkness."

"The dark side is dangerous."

"Yes, and it is also powerful, but we're at war."

"That does not give us permission to use the same cruelty as our enemy."

"The dark side doesn't have to be cruel. It can be used for good intentions, also the really dark techniques are not covered by the holocrons, like choking someone with the force, or throwing lightning. I just know how to do them from my own training."

"So what exactly is covered, that may be considered dark?"

"It teaches how to use emotions like hate and anger to form barriers of force energy. It teaches how to use your own pain to bolster your strength."

"Those don't seem so dark."

"They would be considered dark by the Jedi of old."

"Do you need us to get anything? If you do, I can find a way to get it for you."

"Eventually we're going to be building Lightsabers, but other than that I think a holoprojector and computer would be useful."

"I'll see about those, and we already have a list of Jedi planets that may have crystals."

"Great!" I was so excited my voice became high pitched and cracked in my throat. Leia smiled and I felt my face go red, "Sorry, I'm still not used to being around my superiors, or having superiors for that matter."

"Don't be." A bleeping from Leia's communicator meant that Leia had other duties to attend to. She left as quietly as she entered. I looked at my own datapad; it showed a section labelled "spec 1142" on the timetable. I pressed query and it just showed me that I should be in the exact room I was in. I had a bit of time left to kill, so I tried to practise some of the Lightsaber forms. My form was sloppy, I was attempting a protective technique, yet I ended up leaving more of my body exposed than when I used an aggressive technique.

I lay out the parts in four piles on the floor. I took my saber and traced it along the floor, the metal melted at the blade's touch, but it didn't tear. When I was finished there were four wide circles around the piles. I moved the heavy melee training droid to the centre. DV scuttled into the room, his legs making deafening clanging sounds on the bare metal.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be doing something productive?"

He chirped and flashed up a hologram of his schedule. It also stated "spec 1142". He then showed me a hologram of myself. I was lifting general debris. That clip moved on to a clip of me practising lightsaber techniques, then shattering a durasteel sheet that just wouldn't break with the normal tools. They were short, skipping parts and only showing half of the picture.

"How long have you been filming me for?" he chirped his reply.

"That long, really." Mira had entered the room, the sound of the droid covering her arrival.

"I thought Jedi were supposed to be able to tell when someone was behind them."

"They are. I can't. Let's leave it at that."

"Ok."

The rest arrived soon after. First were the Twi'lek twins. Next was Thom, then a shy Togruta girl.

I poorly fanned a dramatic introduction, "Welcome everyone, to the Spec 1142."

"We need a better name." Mira interrupted, before I could go on.

"How about 'The Freaks'." It was one of the twins.

"Why?" Asked her sister.

"Don't you know why we're here?" Mira stated, "We're…"

"Force sensitive." I finished, before Mira could add to the tension in the room.


End file.
